


Standing to Close to Exploding Dick Sends Your Ass Straight to Purgatory

by Beautiful_Chaos0116



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos0116/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos0116
Summary: I started writing this a couple of years ago, and forgot about it. I was going through my files and I thought that I should post it and try to finish it.





	1. Purgatory

Dean was just seeing things. That was not Cas on the road. It couldn't have been him. He was still in Purgatory. Dean arrived at the motel room. Sam was researching something. He really didn't care. He missed Cas. Dean took a shower. He couldn't get the infuriating angel out of his head. It sucked that even after everything Cas did; he couldn't help but miss him. He got out of the shower and went to grab some grub. He came back and just sat down, lost in thought. He could hear Sam talking, but didn't care to listen. He just wanted Cas out of his head. Dean couldn't figure out why he was always thinking him. It was sometime in the middle of the night when it happened again. Cas was there. 'Why is this happening' Dean thought 'Cas is still in Purgatory! He can't be here!'. It didn't help that the next day Cas showed up in the bathroom behind Dean. He was so shocked that he didn't even comment on the angel invading his personal space. Cas needed to get clean so Dean sent him to the bathroom. When he came out Deans breath hitched. The angel looked to handsome all clean wearing his suit and signature trench coat. Dean asked how he got out of Purgatory. Cas just shook his head and said that he didn't know. He didn't, that doesn't mean that Dean believed him. Dean remembered every second of leaving that place. He let it slide though, because it was Cas. A few weeks later Cas appears and wants to hunt with the brothers. They find an extremely weird case where a guys heart literally beats out of his chest. Cas acts really weird. He says that he wants to stay and watch over the old man that was causing everything, but he didn't seem sure of it. Dean is suspicious again, but he trusts Cas even though he shouldnt. And again Cas finds a case for the Winchesters. Apparently an angel has been captured by, the King of Hell himself, Crowley. They rescue Alphie but then Cas kills him. He said it was self defense but again Dean was suspicious. He let it go, it was Cas


	2. Men of Letters

About two weeks later a man claiming to be Henry Winchester showed up, tumbling out of their closet. A demon named Abaddon shows up following their grandfather from the past. Dean sticks her with ruby’s knife, but she just laughs. She had to be a high ranked demon like Lilith or Alistair.   
They run. They end up in a café where Henry tells them about how they are legacies. He talks about the Men of Letters. He shows them the box he was sworn to protect from Abaddon. Sam looks into the box while dean finds a way to kill her.   
Henry dies saving his grandsons. They can’t kill her, so they dismember her and bury her under cement. They check out the bunker. It was the nerve center of the Men of Letters.  
They spend a few weeks there sifting through everything they find. Dean heads out one day to buy some food. There was a kitchen in the bunker. He couldn’t wait to cook. Then Cas shows up out of nowhere. Dean swore.  
“Jesus, Cas, why don’t you ever just call?!” said Dean  
“This is more efficient. This way I know you will talk to me. I am not guaranteed that by calling.” Cas stated matter-of-factly.  
“What do you want Cas?” Dean said frustrated.  
“There’s something I need your help finding.”  
“What is it guarded against-” Dean thought for a minute. “What is so important, that it needs to be guarded against angels?”  
Cas looked uncertain before answering “The Angel Tablet.”  
Dean looked shocked. How many Tablets were there? First the Leviathan Tablet. Then the Demon Tablet. Now the Angel Tablet. What’s next? The Human Tablet? Dean shuddered. He sure hoped not.  
“If its guarded against angels,” Dean started, “don’t you think there’s a reason for it?”  
“Yes, think of the Demon Tablet. If it can shut the gates of hell, what do you think the Angel Tablet can do?!”  
“Why are you searching for it then?”  
“I am trying to get to it before the demons do.”  
Soon they find the Tablet. Cas wants Dean to give it to him, but naturally Dean is stubborn.  
“How did you get out of Purgatory?”  
“Dean, just give me the Tablet.”  
“No”  
Dean moves to leave. Cas is faster though. Cas takes out his angel knife and move to stab Dean. Dean dodges. Cas hits him, kicks him, and knocks him to the ground. Dean gets on his knees and begs for Cas to stop. Cas goes to stab dean but stops as Dean says:  
“I need you.”  
Cas drops the knife and picks the Tablet up. He heals dean then disappears.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Cas shows up a month later with the tablet. Cas apologized and apologized and apologized, but he wouldn’t have it. Dean knows it wasn’t Cas trying to kill him, but Naomi. It was all Cas, though, Who took the Tablet and fled.   
Dean took Cas back to the bunker and told Sam to not let him out of his sight. Dean left to find Kevin and the demon Tablet. It took a while but he found him. Dean pulled him into a tight hug, and then took him back to the bunker. They needed to have a little chat about trust.  
Dean looked at Kevin. He could handle Kevin a little better than Cas, right now.  
“Kevin, what were you thinking running off like that? Crowley could have caught you! You would have had to tell him what the tablet said. After that he would have killed you!” Dean yelled.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, I just wanted to prove myself to you. You keep trying to protect me, but in doing so you keep treating me like a little kid. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want you to start treating me like the adult that I am!” Kevin answered.  
“Kevin, you don’t need to prove yourself to us. We trust you. It’s just we’ve lost a lot of people in our line of work and we didn’t want to lose you to, come on I’ll show you to your room.” And they left.  
Dean turned to Cas and gave him a menacing look. He moved closer, then pulled Cas into a crushing kiss (guess that was why he always thought about him). He pulled away, and then slapped him. Cas looked shocked. Dean couldn’t tell if it was because of the kiss or the slap.  
“Cas, what the hell is wrong with you? I know you were being controlled by someone when you attacked me. But why did you run off after you grabbed the Tablet? Did you not trust me, Cas? Out of everything you have done, Cas, this is the worst. I really don’t understand it. But nonetheless if you tell me the truth I will forgive you, just like in the past. But it needs to be the truth. I really don’t know how much more of this lying I can take. I need to be able to trust you, Cas.”  
“Dean, I do not know what to say. Everything, up until now, I did because I thought it was the right thing. Attacking you killed me inside. Running off with the Tablet was wrong, but again, I thought it was the right thing. I did trust you, but I did not want you in harm’s way. Naomi, was controlling me, she said she fixed me, so I do not understand it myself either. And I swear that this is the truth. I cannot take lying to anymore either. I need you to be able to trust me too, Dean.”   
Dean kissed him again. This time Cas melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean pulled him closer. Cas moaned into the kiss. Dean snuck his tongue in Cas’ mouth. They heard two throats clearing and broke apart.  
“What happened to not being gay, Dean?” Sam asked laughing.  
“Shut up Sammy.” Dean growled before Cas could correct him. Sam just continued laughing, while Kevin was trying to get over the fact that Dean had just kissed an angel.


	4. Marraige!?!

It had been five months since the episode at the bunker and Dean was ready to take his and Cas’ relationship to the next level, marriage. Yes, Dean Winchester was going to marry Castiel the angel. Whoever thought that Dean would ever settle down, let alone with an angel?   
The thing is, though, Cas is no longer an angel. Something happened and all the angels were cast out of Heaven, and ripped of their Grace. Castiel was heartbroken. He wanted all of the emotions that came with being human, but he didn’t want to become human. Dean didn’t want him to either. He liked having an angel on team free-will.   
Anyways, after that their relationship became more serious. Cas was with the brothers every day. He hunted with them, though usually he was the decoy. He liked it though, and he trusted Sam and Dean. He knew they would not let him die. There were a few close calls but they were low in numbers.  
That brings us back to marriage. Cas’ unconditional trust and loyalty to Dean just made him love Cas more. Dean loved him before he kissed him all those months ago, but now the love has grown immensely. The only way he could think to show Cas how much he loved him was to marry him, and that was exactly what Dean intended to do.   
God, he was turning into a girl. Sam was so going to get a kick out of this. Who cares though? Dean never thought, even in his wildest dreams, that he would get married. Their life just wasn’t cut out for domesticity. But with Cas being a fallen angel, it was just perfect. Dean didn’t have to worry about him dying, because the angel could handle himself.  
They were at the bunker, alone. Thank goodness. Dean didn’t think that he could handle Sam or Kevin laughing, because Dean was being sentimental and sappy. Sam was somewhere in Louisiana hunting vamps. Kevin was with him, he still wanted to prove himself after all this time. ‘It’s now or never’ Dean thought as Cas entered the bunker.  
“Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, Dean.” Cas answered.  
“So as you know we have been together for five months. I’ve been thinking about our relationship lately, and-”  
Cas interrupted him. “No need to explain, Dean, I understand. Goodbye.”  
Dean looked shocked. Even after five months of being together, Cas still didn’t understand that Dean loved him unconditionally, even after everything that he has done. Gosh he may be human but Cas was still an angel at heart.  
“No, Cas, stop. That is not where I was going with this.” Dean got down on one knee and took out a ring. “I was going to ask you, if you would be my husband.”  
Cas was shocked. He never thought that Dean would marry anyone, let alone an angel that caused him so much heartbreak and caused so much damage. He couldn’t speak so he just nodded yes. Dean smiled. His angel was so cute when he was flustered like that.  
Dean stood up and gave his ex-angel a kiss. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but it was very satisfying. Cas smiled. Dean was a gruff man at times, but when he wanted to he was sweet and kind. He only ever saw this side of him with Sam, Kevin and himself.   
A month later they were wed. Sam was Dean’s best man, and because Cas didn’t know very many people Kevin was his. It was a simple but sweet wedding and it made Cas very happy. The honeymoon was cut short though because they found a case. They didn’t mind, though, because they were together. Sam of course gave Dean trouble about turning into a girl. Kevin was still shocked by the whole in-love-with-an-angel thing.


	5. Pregnant

It was a month after the wedding and Cas felt really sick. The Winchesters found a case somewhere in Maine. Dean was reluctant to leave Cas alone in the bunker, sick, and still not used to taking care of himself, but he assured Dean that he would be fine. Dean, Sam, and Kevin (now a hunter/prophet) left almost immediately.   
Dean gave Cas a quick kiss and they headed off. Cas started to feel sick again, and ran to the toilet. After throwing up he brushed his teeth and went to make some food. By noon he was feeling much better. He thought about calling Dean and telling him, but thought better of it.   
Cas had a feeling that something other than just being sick was going on. He locked up the bunker and walked into town. The thing about Cas was, he wasn’t completely human, he just lost his grace. So he was still an angel in some ways. Like not having a sex, meaning, that he could get pregnant.  
He went into the nearest drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. The lady at the counter gave him an odd look, but he just smiled and said it was for his sister. No harm in a little white lie, to not make things more awkward than they already were.  
He walked quickly back to the bunker and went to the restroom. He waited the standard 3 minutes to check the test. Positive. What was he going to tell Dean? He knew how Dean felt about bringing children into their messed up lives. Cas wrapped up the test in toilet paper and threw it into the trash bin.   
A few days later the brothers and Kevin arrived back, and Cas was positively terrified. He didn’t know what to tell Dean. He was scared of what he would say. Cas pulled Dean into their bedroom and sat down on their bed.   
He motioned for Dean to sit down next to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He started to cry. Dean wondering why his angel was crying, pulled him into a hug.  
“Dean, I have something to tell you.” Cas said. Dean pulled away, then nodded.  
“Go on.” He said.   
“I’m pregnant.” Cas stated. Dean looked shocked. Pregnant? How could this be? Cas was a dude. Not capable of getting pregnant. Cas was still an angel, though, angels had no sex. Dean smiled. He was going to be a dad.  
“That, is amazing, Cas. But why were you upset?” Dean thought before adding, “Never mind don’t answer that. You thought I would be upset because I don’t think that our life is suited for raising kids. It’s not. But I’m excited. Cas, you and I are going to be parents. And I’m still going to be a hunter, just not like I am right at the moment. I love you, and I love this baby.” Dean said the last part as he put his hand on Cas’ stomach.  
“I love you too, Dean.” Cas said before kissing him. “Do you think we should tell Sam and Kevin?” Cas asked after pulling away from the kiss.   
“We’ll tell them later. They need their rest.” Dean answered. “Let’s go to bed, you must be tired.” Cas just nodded.  
They got undressed and crawled into bed. “Goodnight, Dean” Cas said.  
“’Night, Cas.” Dean replied.  
The next day  
Dean woke up early the next morning. He smiled to himself, thinking about the events of last night. He and Cas were going to have a kid. He looked at the sleeping body curled up next to him. He looked at peace when he was sleeping. He detached himself from Cas and went to make them some breakfast.   
He was about to start on the bacon when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled then turned to kiss Cas. He would never say this aloud, because Sam would laugh his ass off, but he love how domestic he and Cas were becoming. The moment ended, though, as soon as it had started, because soon Cas was at the toilet throwing up.  
Dean would have been right next to him, rubbing his back, but he didn’t want the bacon to burn the bunker down. Nonetheless, when Cas came back Dean asked if he was ok, and Cas smiled and said yeah. In that moment Sam chose to come in ad said good morning, followed by Kevin.  
Dean looked at Cas and he nodded. It was now or never. They were going to tell them. Cas spoke up before Dean could, though.  
“Sam, Kevin, we have something to tell you,” Cas paused before saying, “I’m pregnant.”  
“Wow, um, how is that possible?” Kevin asked.  
Dean sighed; the kid still had a lot to learn about the supernatural. “Kevin, Cas may be human right now, but he was once an angel. Angels have no particular sex. They can be male or female. Cas, over here just happened to land in a male vessel. He can get still get pregnant.” Sam explained. Dean mentally thanked him. He wouldn’t have had the patients to explain it. “So are you going to continue hunting, Dean?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll still hunt. Just not like usual. I’ll probably stay here most of the time with Cas. But I’m not just going to give up hunting because, I’m a father.”   
“This is just too weird.” Kevin stated. “First, we find you kissing an angel. Then, you marry said angel. And now said angel is pregnant!? I wish I had never become a prophet. Nonetheless, I wish you guys all the well.” Kevin said before going to his room.   
“Yeah, I’m happy for you guys, too. Anyways I’ve got to head out. Charlie called and needs my help with something. See you later.” Sam said then left.  
This was going to be fun.


	6. Charlie

A month later Charlie shows up and almost squeezes the life out of Cas.   
“Hello, Charlie. How are you doing?” Cas asked.  
“Hey, Cas. I’m fine. The question is, though, how are you doing?” Charlie replied.  
“I am fine. A little tired, and sick of morning sickness, but I am fine.”  
“That’s great, Cas. Where’s Dean at? I want to talk to him.”  
“He’s in the dungeon,” Cas shuddered at the word. “interrogating a demon.”  
“Thanks, Cas, I’ll talk to you later!”  
Charlie made her way to the dungeon. When she got there she heard a horrible screaming sound. She almost ran away, but knew that there was a reason that Dean was torturing this demon. She quietly knocked on the door, hoping that Dean didn’t hear her. But knowing her luck, Dean would hear her.  
The door opened slowly. Dean smiled. He hadn’t seen Charlie in a very long time. He pulled her into a hug.  
“What’s going on, Charlie?” Dean asked.  
“Oh, just came to check up on Cas, I heard the news from Sam. I’m so happy for you guys. Though, when I got the invitation to the wedding, I thought it had something to do with a case. I never thought that you of all people would get married, let alone to an angel. Dean Winchester, I love you but you make no sense sometimes.” Charlie answered.  
“Charlie, I may not trust all angels, but I trust Cas. He may have done a few bad things in the past, but he always had good intentions. Well, maybe except for that time he was brainwashed and tried to kill me. But all I know is that Cas has always been there for me. And I’ve always been able to trust the dude. I love him, and so do you or you wouldn’t have come to see if he was ok.”  
“Dean, I wasn’t trying to insult you, I was just making conversation. And of course I love Cas. He’s your husband, and carrying your unborn child. I love and trust him because you love and trust him, I’m sorry if I offended you.”  
“Sorry, Charlie, I was overeating. I’ve been down here torturing this demon for hours. He just won’t budge.”  
Dean pulled Charlie into a hung as Charlie began saying “I think I can help you.”  
Little did they know that Cas was listening in on their conversation. He smiled to himself. At first he was furious with Charlie, to come into their home and insult him and Dean. But then he was glad that Dean had defended him. Then he was even happier when Charlie apologized and said that she didn’t want Dean to take offense at what she had said.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this was my first ever attempt at Fan fiction. I would really appreciate any feedback.


End file.
